Past and Love
by Fairy of Music and Literature
Summary: Sequel of 'Friendship'. 6 months have already passed since they started going out, and with their new relationship changes have come with them. Wil they solve the murder that reached their hands? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1: The phone

**What can I say? I was starting to miss writing 'Friendship' so I started with the sequel! You said you wanted something more about this couple, and here I'm. But just to let you know… I don't really know how it will end… I have the idea… but writing it it's another and complete different thing! So if you find something odd or want to say something about the story, I will gladly hear it! ^^ …. Well… more likely I will read it! ^^ But I'm not going to continue boring you! Soooo, please, read and enjoy! Oh! And dont forget to review! X9**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**Chapter 1: **_The phone_

The only little thing that Yakumo wanted to do was to destroy the damn mobile phone that had been ringing for the last seconds. He was too comfortable in the bed, so he wasn't really thinking about answering it. He thought that if he didn't answer it, they would stop calling. And it seemed like he was right.

The phone stopped ringing and Yakumo could only smile while moving to his side, hugging the warm body that was next to him.

It seemed that the phone wasn't enough to wake her up. She was with her head leaned over Yakumo's chest and with her arms around his waist. Yakumo knew that she was very sleep. Her breathe was rhythmic and she was hugging him like she always did. He couldn't contain the smile that was spreading on his face.

He slipped away his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He couldn't get enough of her warm and her, basically. Yakumo still couldn't believe that almost 6 months ago they started to go out. It was almost impossible in Yakumo's big head.

Yakumo was starting to get used to live with a girl… almost in everything. They were living in her house and they were about to count the third month. Yakumo didn't what was the happiness like, but he thought that it would look like something this. Yakumo even found a job, a real one.

An afternoon, when Gotou-san was bored, Gotou-san started to read the already completed cases and murders. He saw that out of ten, Yakumo helped in seven and he thought that it was unjust for Yakumo. Gotou-san really didn't like the way Yakumo got his money from, neither did Haruka, but being the bighead he was, Yakumo didn't accept the job that Gotou-san offered him. At first.

Let's just say that the two weeks he continued to decline the job weren't the best part of his life. In the end Yakumo accepted the job (still not very happy about it though) and Gotou-san got another assistant… if Ishii-san could be count as an assistant.

It wasn't a really hard job. Yakumo had to do the same he did before being hired. He helped Gotou-san with the strange cases, and he was paid for his job. It was the best choice he could have taken, Haruka thought, but Yakumo didn't think the same way as Haruka. He only said that he wasn't mean to be a police officer assistant.

He only needed a week to change his point of view.

Even if Yakumo complained about it, Haruka knew that he was happy about it. He did the same as before: be in his 'club' room sleeping all day, didn't go to classes… the only difference now was that he wouldn't chase Haruka away and wouldn't dare to insult her.

Yeah, Yakumo definitely, was happy. Yakumo felt Haruka move while he was thinking. Her pajama was the only cloth that Haruka was wearing, _if that could be called cloth…- _Yakumo though-, but Yakumo could feel the warm that her body was sending him. He moved closer so that he was about to touch her lips with his, but the already forgotten phone rang again.

Yakumo cursed the phone in a low whisper and tried to move to turn it off. Whoever was calling didn't look at the hour or what? Haruka grumbled, something she almost didn't do. She would only do it when she was pissed off and awake.

"Pass me the gun…" she continued to grumble half sleep. Yakumo raised an eyebrow while smiling amused.

"We don't have one." He answered taking the phone and looking at the screen.

"Then we have to buy one…" Haruka said before relaxing over Yakumo's chest again, after all, the phone stopped to ring.

Meanwhile Yakumo was reading the name that appeared in the screen. He frowned again and turned off the phone. He wasn't going to answer that call, not at 5 in the morning. When the mobile phone was already turned off, Yakumo went back to the position he was before. He wouldn't admit it a lot, but he liked the way Haruka felt next to him.

"Who was it?" Haruka whispered half sleep with her eyes closed.

"No one." Yakumo answer after sighing.

"Yakumo…" Haruka whispered warning him.

"Gotou." Yakumo answered. Haruka continued to be the way she was without opening her eyes.

"You know he is going to call again."

"What a pity that the mobile phone is turned off." Yakumo answered lightly smirking. Haruka giggled.

"That's not going to stop him." Haruka said and the next second the phone, the one that is connected to the house electricity, started to ring. "Told you so." Haruka said. Yakumo only groaned while passing his hand over his hair.

"Damn bear…" Yakumo cursed, but didn't move. Haruka was waiting for him to get the phone.

"Answer." Haruka said.

"No." Yakumo refused to answer the call.

"Gotou-san isn't going to stop calling. Answer." Haruka tried again.

"I said no." Yakumo continued being a bighead.

"Yakumo." Haruka said warning him again.

"Do you know what time is it?" Yakumo asked annoyed.

"Time to get the phone?" Haruka answered smiling, trying tell him indirectly to answer the phone.

"…" Yakumo didn't answer to that, but some seconds later he gave up. He groaned and tried to stand up. He keep sat in the bed looking at the arm that wasn't moving from his waist. "You really want me to answer the phone?" Yakumo asked seriously. Haruka only continued to smile.

"Mmh…" she answered him.

He smiled and got up, leaving Haruka whining like a cat without her milk. He looked back at the bed and saw that Haruka was like before but with her face in the sheets. Her hair now was longer and it was spread around the sheets, making her look like a sleeping angel.

Yakumo shook his head and yawned, making his way to the phone that was in the living room. He took the phone and groaned.

"What?" he asked knowing who the one calling at that hour was.

"Good morning to you too." Gotou-san answered sarcastically. Yakumo only scratched his hair while yawning again. "We have a murder." Gotou-san said.

"Okay." Yakumo answered while hanging up the phone. Before he hanged it, he heard that Gotou-san continued to speak without knowing that Yakumo was planning of hanging him up.

Yakumo moved his hair out his eyes with both of his arms and started his way to the bedroom. He went to the wardrobe in the room and took some clothes. He wore a green shirt, a normal trouser and sat on the bed to tie his trainers.

"Another case?" Haruka asked behind him.

He finished tying his trainers and then looked at her. She was still arched in the bed but now her eyes were open, and she was staring at him. He knew that she was able to see him even in the darkness.

Yakumo only nodded as an answer to her question and made the try to get up, but something held him by the end of his shirt.

Yakumo looked back again, this time to find Haruka in a sitting position. As soon as he looked back, her other hand touched his cheek and she came closer to his face. Before being kissed, Yakumo saw that she was smiling.

Yakumo still doubted how did he got a girlfriend like Haruka, but he was happy. He still remembered the first time she kissed him and that made him smile before deepening the kiss they were sharing. Like always, their kisses would start sweet and slow, but that didn't last much. Even if he didn't want to, she stopped the kiss and leaned her forehead with his with her eyes closed but with a smile in her lips.

Haruka opened her eyes to find him looking straight to her. She continued to smile and gave him a little peck in the lips.

"Have a good day." She told him before letting Yakumo go to solve the murder.


	2. Chapter 2: Case Closed?

**It's nice to start writing once you come back from holidays… i just came the Friday and I was hoping to continue writing! ^^ SOOOO, now that I'm back I have many ideas that I have to write down. You must help me. Give me ideas! ANYTHING IS OK! I mean, you want something romantic but in character, something sweet but Yakumo-ish, something interesting but full of realism… guys, you need to help me a bit to get to do that all… but for the moment I think I can do it! You just enjoy the reading and don't forget to review! X9**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

_**In the last chapter…**_

_Haruka opened her eyes to find him looking straight to her. She continued to smile and gave him a little peck in the lips. _

"_Have a good day." She told him before letting Yakumo go to solve the murder._

**Chapter 2: **

Walking down the streets Yakumo was trying to find many ways to kill someone without being caught. The reason? A bear. A big and loud bear. Yakumo still couldn't believe that he had the guts to call him at 5 in the morning. 5. IN. THE. MORNING. Who calls at those hours? !

Yakumo had enough of the phone for the day. He was really confortable in the bed and thanks to a murder that can wait up (because the corpses can't move once they are finally dead), Yakumo couldn't stay in bed with his girlfriend. How strange it sounded… Yakumo with a girlfriend… no matter how many times Yakumo repeated it inside his head, it still sounded strange.

He didn't know why he took the phone, he was going to regret it, and he knew it. It was only that he had to wait two seconds to experience it.

The mobile phone started to ring again and Yakumo stopped walking. He glared with all his hatred at it but answered.

"What?" Yakumo asked already knowing who was calling.

"Stuuupid!" Gotou-san said through the phone. Yakumo stared at the phone, breathing so that he wouldn't crash the phone into the tree next to him.

"What?" Yakumo asked again, this time sounding more annoyed.

"Tsk, tsk." Gotou-san said. "Do you know where did the murder happen?" Gotou-san asked like a teacher telling his/her students the things they have to do and don't do. Yakumo didn't answer and Gotou-san took it as his answer. "I though so." He ended saying.

Yakumo slightly growled at him.

"Where are you right now?" Gotou-san asked Yakumo. Yakumo started to look around himself.

"Near the police station." He answered after a while.

"Ok, go to my office and wait there. We will meet there and I will tell you about the case." Gotou-san said and Yakumo nodded. "And damn it; stop your obsession with nodding! I'm on the phone, for goodness sake! I can't see you nod!" and with everything said, Gotou-san finished the call.

Yakumo had an eyebrow raised when he kept staring at the phone. He kept staring at the phone and then rolled his eyes. He saved the phone in his trousers pocket and continued his walk towards the police station.

**In the Police Station:**

"Yakumo." Gotou-san called for Yakumo, who was sleep in the chair outside Gotou-sans office. You couldn't blame him; they woke him up at 5 in the morning. Gotou-san already knew Yakumo and his way of living. He already knew that something like this would happen if they woke him out so early in the morning.

Gotou-san sighed and remembered what would do Haruka at a moment like this. He smirked and if Yakumo was awake he would say that the bear inside Gotou-san woke up. He looked like he was about to attack his prey, in other words, Yakumo.

Gotou-san raised a finger up in the sky and slowly, as if he was trying not to wake Yakumo up, made his way to Yakumo's right side. Yakumo moved from his seat and Gotou-san hid the finger behind his back. Yakumo opened his left eye and looked at Gotou-san, who was smiling nervously.

"Y-you woke up!" Gotou-san laughed nervously. Yakumo opened both of his eyes and stared at Gotou-san with his eyes half closed.

"I had the sensation that it was better to wake up… don't know why, though…" Yakumo said before yawning. Gotou-san blinked a few times and took a step back.

"I wonder why…" Gotou-san said looking at the wall. Yakumo just stared at Gotou-san and shrugged. He stood up and stretched.

"Are we going to work or not? I'm still thinking about going back home." Yakumo said while walking ahead Gotou-san to Gotou-sans office.

Gotou-san stood where he was mumbling this like he always does. Things like 'Damn kid' or 'Jerk'. Nothing of the other world, if you ask me.

Soon, both of them were sat inside Gotou-san office, looking at the photos that Gotou-san took from the murder place. For what yakumo understood, there were two corpses, one of a woman and another of a man. As soon as the police found the corpses, they started to take photos, take any prove that could lead them to the murder and search for something that could identify them.

"Azumi Mori: 29 years old, married to Tamaki Mori, who is 30. Together they have a child, Yuri Mori, 4 years old." Gotou-san started to say all the information they got from the first victim. In the photo the woman that Gotou-san was showing Yakumo, she had brownish hair. In the photo where you could see her corpse, you would say that it was reddish. "And Hideaki Oyama: 30 years old, he was single and was working as a psychologist." Gotou-san continued but Yakumo… well, Yakumo is Yakumo and he stopped Gotou-san.

"The two victims don't have anything to do with each other." Yakumo stated. Gotou-san glared at him.

"I already know that, but they were found together." Gotou-san answered him. Yakumo already had his fingers holding his chin.

"Together as…?" Yakumo left the sentence unfinished and Gotou-san understood it in his own way.

"NO! How can you be so perverted? !" gotou-san screamed loudly. Thanks god it was more than 6 in the morning and that there was no one there. Yakumo just smirked.

"I was going to say 'hugging', you loud bear." Yakumo answered, leaving Gotou-san blushing by himself. Gotou-san coughed and left the blush flying in the air.

"Then, yes. Hugging, that is strange." Gotou-san said taking the photos. Yakumo's smirk disappeared and a frown appeared instated.

"Strange in what sense?" Yakumo asked.

"The old Hata told us that Azumi-san had a bruise in her cheek, nothing more which could be seen. After seeing the X-ray, we saw that she had a lot of broken bones. Almost every broken bone was from the past, but there were a few that were from a week or less ago." Gotou-san explained him. Yakumo just stared at Gotou-san.

"I don't get it." Yakumo answered. Gotou-san sighed.

"We also saw a bruise in Hideaki-san's hand. Do you get it now?" Gotou-san said like it explained everything. Yakumo's eyes went wide for a moment and Gotou-san though that he already got it.

"I still don't get it." Yakumo said in the end. Gotou-san groaned and almost fell from the chair he was sitting. He rested against the chair too fast and the chair bent too much.

"What I'm trying to say is that Hideaki and Azumi had a special relationship and that Hideaki hit Azumi in the last moment." Gotou-san explained.

"What you are trying to say is that Hideaki and Azumi had an affair and when Azumi told Hideaki that she didn't want to continue with it, he hit her. Then, Azumi killed Hideaki and after regretting doing so she killed herself." Yakumo said all of the sudden. Gotou-san didn't say anything.

"I wasn't trying to say so… but I will take it as a great possibility." Gotou-san said after a while. Yakumo smiled and got up from the chair.

"Then case closed." Yakumo said while walking towards the door.

"Yakumo! W-wait!" Gotou-san said really loud. Yakumo stopped and looked at Gotou-san, who was standing up. "Where are you going?" Gotou-san asked really confused.

"Home." Yakumo answered. He spun around and even if Gotou-san tried to stop him again, he didn't get to stop Yakumo.

When Yakumo wasn't around, Gotou-san sat again and sighed again. He stared at the door that was already closed and mumbled something.

"And he had to fall in love…" Gotou-san said and then got annoyed. "DAMN YOU, YAKUMOOO!" he screamed to the top of his lugs.


	3. Chapter 3: The umbrella and the corpses

**The other day I started reading the manga of PDY and you know what? I still love the manga~! The other day they updated a new chapter and Yakumo saved Haruka~! *Jumping* I WAS SCREAMING LIKE CRAZY! I will always love Yakumo and Haruka! They are the best couple ever created! They are for each other! And Ishii-san can't do anything about it~! Now enjoy the reading and don't forget to review~! X9**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

_**In the last chapter…**_

"_And he had to fall in love…" Gotou-san said and then got annoyed. "DAMN YOU, YAKUMOOO!" he screamed to the top of his lugs. _

**Chapter 3: **_The umbrella and the corpses_

Yakumo made his way back home, not very fast but neither too slow. They woke him too early and leaving him apart of her couldn't even count as a problem. It was in the next level. He wasn't being serious when he told Gotou-san his theory; he just wanted to go home the fastest possible. He also heard Gotou-san scream his name and that only made him walk faster, just in case Gotou-san decided to go after him.

That wasn't the case. He felt empty.

He loved the way she made him feel, like he was of importance. He loved the way she believed in him, like he was the most honest person in the world. He loved the way she looked at him, like he was the most handsome person in the world. She didn't care about the faults that other could find in him. She didn't have to say 'I love you', because Yakumo already knew it.

Yakumo reached the door of their house and took a big breathe, the walk left him breathless. He took the keys and opened the door. He stepped forwards and saw that the kitchen lights were turned on. Yakumo didn't waste a minute and took an umbrella that was next to the door.

He walked slowly, trying to make no sounds. He saw that the door was opened, so he didn't hesitate. He took a step and saw that Haruka was sat in a chair with a cup in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Yakumo asked after hiding the umbrella behind him. Haruka took a sip of the drink and then smiled towards Yakumo.

"Drinking something." Haruka answered still smiling. Yakumo half closed his eyes, ready to say something. "Oh, come on. Don't give me that look. I couldn't sleep, happy?" Haruka said after moving her hand in front of her.

Yakumo didn't answer, but walked to the chair next to Haruka. He sat and stared at her drinking the rest of the drink. He rested his head in the empty hand; his elbow was resting the table, making him look like he was sleeping.

"By the way, what are you doing with that umbrella?" Haruka asked amused. Yakumo looked down and held the umbrella up. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the sound of her laugh.

"I thought that someone entered in the house." He answered honestly. Haruka's smile turned into a little grin.

"Aww~ How cute! You were worried!" Haruka said pinching Yakumo playfully in the cheek.

"I think I already told you that men don't like to be called 'cute'." Yakumo said after pushing gently Haruka's hand.

"But I'm telling the truth. Why should I lie?" Haruka asked after giggling.

"I'm also telling the truth, so stop with it." Yakumo said looking straight at Haruka. Haruka pouted a bit.

"Whatever you say, sir." Haruka answered and Yakumo knew that annoyed.

"Tell me why you couldn't sleep." Yakumo said changing the topic suddenly. Haruka smile disappeared slowly, leaving her serious. At first she didn't answer and played with the cup. That was when Yakumo saw that she was drinking cocoa cup.

"I was worried." Haruka said in the end. That didn't take Yakumo by surprise; it was something that she would do. There were times when he would take his time resolving a case and she wouldn't sleep because he was late.

"About me?" Yakumo asked and Haruka nodded. Yakumo only sighed and went to the place where he found the umbrella. Then he came back to the kitchen and took Haruka in his arms, surprising her.

"Yakumo?" Haruka asked shocked that he was carrying her like a princess. She knew that he wouldn't answer, so Haruka sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She liked the way he would hold her and wished for him not to stop it.

Before she knew it, they were in their bedroom. Yakumo couldn't see a thing, so he walked slowly. He already took his trainers in the entrance of the room, so he left Haruka in the bed and took of the jacket. Then he entered in the bed and took the sheets so that he could tuck her in.

"Yakumo?" Haruka asked trying to get his attention again. He didn't answer but wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer.

"Sleep. I won't go anywhere." Yakumo answered her near her ear. That made her shiver, but got closer to him and closed her eyes with a smile in her face.

**16:30 of the same day:**

"Can you, please, remember me why I'm here?" Haruka asked with her eyes covered by Yakumo's right hand. Yakumo sighed once again.

"You were the one that said that you wanted to come." Yakumo said trying to not let Haruka see what was in front of her.

"Technically, I said that I was worried." Haruka said frowning.

"And this is the best way to see that you don't need to be worried." Yakumo answered her. Haruka made a strangled sound from the back of her throat.

"There wasn't a better way?" Haruka asked pleading.

"Yakumo! How can you take Haruka-chan here again!" Gotou-san said after entering in the room. He looked around and saw Yakumo covering Haruka eyes.

"She was the one that asked to come." Yakumo said.

"I didn't!" Haruka said, for the first time of the day trying to get away from Yakumo to glare at him. Gotou-san stood where he was with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Can't you see how pale she is! You dumbass! She isn't mean to be in a place full of corpses!" Gotou-san yelled at Yakumo.

"Talks the one that told me to come here." Yakumo said rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I didn't know you will take Haruka-chan with you!" Gotou-san said trying to defend himself.

"It would be stranger if Haruka-san wasn't with Saito-san." said another male voice. Everyone (except Haruka) turned to see Ishii-san near the door.

"Ishii! You shut up!" Gotou-san yelled to Ishii-san while pointing to him. That scared Ishii-san and made him wonder what he did now.

"Ishii-san? I would say that it's a pleasure to see you, if I could." Haruka said smiling.

"Haruka-san!" Ishii-san screamed ready to go and talk to her, but the glaring eyes of Yakumo told him to stay where he was. Ishii-san laughed nervously and said a weak 'hello'.

"So, why did you want me to come here?" Yakumo asked Gotou-san. Gotou-san was about to answer but another person appeared.


	4. Chapter 4: The keys

**I'M SO SORRY! T^T I ****really did slack off I guess… holidays really are something. *sighs* Anyhow, I was really obsessed with my own stories and I really wasn't in the mood to write in English, so I didn't do anything… ^^' sorry! T^T *bowing* But even so, I don't like leaving stories half started, so I will do my very best to finish this! Wish me luck and look forward for more chapters! X9 Now, read and enjoy~! ^.^**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

_**In the last chapter…**_

"_So, why did you want me to come here?" Yakumo asked Gotou-san. Gotou-san was about to answer but another person appeared. _

**Chapter 4:**_The keys…_

The old and bald forensic scientist Hata-san was in next to the door. Ishii-san looked back after seeing Yakumo's eyes looking at something behind him. It really surprised him and let out a shriek. Haruka jumped and held tighter the Yakumo's hand, the one covering her eyes.

Yakumo noticed Haruka's reaction and glared at Ishii-san, who was too busy trying to cover behind Gotou-san. Gotou-san was also busy trying to get away of Ishii-san and it was amusing Yakumo, so he decided to not do anything. He just stood where he was with Haruka right in front him, admiring the view.

"Oh my, oh my." Hata-san said while watching the same view as Yakumo. He was already used to it, but also found it funny. "There are more than the usual, right, Gotou-san?"

"I wasn't the one that called them!" Gotou-san defended himself.

"Huh? Gotou-san, you were that called this afternoon right?" Haruka asked while frowning, even though no one could see it. Gotou-san sweat dropped.

"Gotou-san you're turning into a liar." Yakumo teased Gotou-san. Gotou-san gripped his hand tighter in front of his face and Yakumo smirked.

Meanwhile, Hata-san and Ishii-san were watching the next view in front of them. Ishii-san sighed and Hata-san touched his stubble while laughing, making the ones in the room look at him (except Haruka -.-').

"Well, anyhow, why did you call me old geezer?" Gotou-san asked while sitting in a chair. **(A/N; just imagine that there are chairs.)**

"I asked for the X-ray of Akemi Mori and Hideaki Oyama and saw something strange. That's why I called." Hata-san explained. Everyone else was in silence, waiting for him to continue. "The broken bones Akemi-san and the broken hand of Hideaki-san don't match."

"Don't match? What does that mean?" Gotou-san asked with his eyebrows making a frown. Yakumo rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"It means that Hideaki-san wasn't the one that broke most of her bones. It was another person." Hata-san completed his research and the room continued to be in silence.

"That really changes the ideas we were having." Ishii-san spoke everyone thoughts.

"It truly does…" Yakumo said touching his chin.

"That's all, old geezer?" Gotou-san asked.

"For the moment. I need more time to complete the medical report." Hata-san said while laughing and walking to his chair. Gotou-san made a face.

"It looks like he is taking it as a game…" Ishii-san said low enough for Hata-san not to hear.

"Damn old freak!" Gotou-san said pointing at Hata-san. Hata-san from his chair stopped laughing.

"How rude." He said and waved at someone behind Gotou-san. Gotou-san frowned and looked back, to see Yakumo with Haruka behind him going to the exit door.

"Yakumo! Where the heck are you going now? !" Gotou-san asked walking behind them. Yakumo stopped and so did Haruka, who could see (at last!).

"The keys of Hideaki-san house are in your office. I need them to enter in the house." Yakumo explained as nothing of the other world happened. Haruka sighed and Yakumo looked at her before walking again towards Gotou-san office.

"WAIT!" Gotou-san said and Yakumo did so. He looked back and found Gotou-san a little pale. "Where you, by any chance, thinking of stealing the keys from my office?"

"Yeah." Yakumo answered seriously. Haruka looked at Yakumo with her mouth open, the same as Gotou-san. Yakumo only raised an eyebrow that brought Haruka back to herself. She slapped him in the shoulder and glared at him.

"Are you crazy? You were going to steal it? And worst, if I went with you I would be your accomplice!" Haruka paled at that thought. "Are you crazy?" she asked again. Yakumo raised an eyebrow amused.

"And you would do it in front of a police officer?" Gotou-san asked still surprised. Haruka and Gotou-san didn't let him answer, knowing what was he going to say, and they answered first. "ARE YOU CRAZY? !"

Yakumo sighed and touched his hair.

"I will go with you." Gotou-san said and Yakumo looked disgusted.

_**Im sorry it was so short… I still have more things to write, so please, wait for the next chapter! T^T **_


	5. AN: Happy b'day!

**I'm sure you were expecting this to be the next chapter. Well, I'm sorry -.-' and mostly because today is a friends b'day. **

I usually try to keep my promises and do as I said. But I already started school and they already started giving us homework. The next two years are really important in my studies life. If I want to be a teacher, I will need a really high mark and I would love to be a teacher. I know I can't live without writing, but I won't be able to write as much as before (that wasn't also much xD). I hope you can understand me and accept it and now the important thing.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKTAY! xD I promised you that I would write a chapter for you and I will do it! But for now, I hope you can accept this congratulation! T*T So, I hope you have a great day because today is you day! XD (so many todays… xD)

_Fairy of Music and Literature_


	6. Chapter 5: Teasing Gotousan

**Well, let's see. I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK *-* Not fully, but now that I'm in holidays I will try to upload something ^^' So, you know, there are times when I want to read books, or listen to Anime songs but the piano version, etc etc. This time I wanted to see manga once again (in the last 4 days I have read ALL chapters of Samurai Deeper Kyo, Code:Breaker, Psychic Detective Yakumo, and some more… :') ) and I though, I don't like leaving things half made, so let's finish what I started. And, here I'm. :) And yeah, some months have passed and my way of expressing and thinking has changed, so maybe you see a difference in the writing. Beforehand, I'm sorry! T^T So… that, I hope you enjoy the reading and don't forget to review! . (I love reading your reviews, seriously. Even the smallest thing you review.)**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

_**In the last chapter…**_

_Yakumo sighed and touched his hair. _

"_I will go with you." Gotou-san said and Yakumo looked disgusted. _

**Chapter 5: **_Teasing Gotou-san_

Haruka, Gotou-san and Yakumo where right in front of the house of Hideaki Oyama. In the end, Yakumo didn't get the chance to go to Gotou-san office and take the keys. Even if you can't believe it, he wanted to feel like a ninja for once. But well, with Haruka with him it was practically impossible to do it. She always knew what he was thinking and always stopped him from doing so.

This time it wasn't an exception. They went together. Not hand to hand. At least, Yakumo and Haruka yes, but not Gotou-san. It would be… You see… Yeah, I continue.

Gotou-san was the one in charge of the keys, so he was the one that lead the other two.

"Yakumo-kun, why did you want to see Hideaki-san's house?" Haruka asked him after he opened the door for her. At that simple gesture she smiled. He was cute when he did things that he didn't realize, and he didn't like to hear that from her. But that only made him cuter.

"And why did you want to buy that dress after buying another one?" he answered like it was the most natural answer she could receive. She blushed and pouted at Gotou-san's look.

"That doesn't answer my question." She answered him while looking straight at him.

"That was the idea." He answered while leading her to the elevator, looking she wasn't moving by herself.

"Jerk..." Haruka whispered to Yakumo's back. Then she was surprised by him.

"I also love you." He said as he looked back at her while smirking. Haruka's blush disappeared to let the surprise replace it. And when she keep looking at him with that look was when Yakumo started to laugh. Haruka was a bit lost. She blushed again but this time from anger.

"You-you-you-"

"Well, well, well. I'm still here! The lovey-dovey things in your house, OKAY? Okay." Gotou-san entered in the conversation when they reached their destination. "This is the door." He said in the end.

Yakumo and Haruka nodded and entered in the house. Now, Yakumo released Haruka's hand to go around the house and investigate. Meanwhile, Haruka decided not to go to the balcony and stay inside the house.

Yakumo started to look around the house. Everything, or almost everything, was inside of plastic bags. Being in a murder case, the houses of the murdered people had to be investigated even the smallest thing. Yakumo couldn't take the things out of the boxed, so he only stared. That was one of the little things he could do, but was one of the things that helped to resolve cases.

He looked at the wall, where all the diplomas of Hideaki were being displayed there. Most of them were from his work, phycology. But there were a few that weren't real. Yakumo supposed that they were made for a joke.

Yakumo continued looking. The kitchen, the bedroom, the hall, the balcony… But he couldn't see anything out of the normal things you could find in a house. Hideaki didn't seem to have weird tastes. Even Yakumo could say that everything in the house was really well organized.

The bedroom's walls were painted in a very light dark blue. The bed sheets were of a light blue and the cushions that were scattered all over the bed were of different shades of white and blues.

The kitchen walls were pure white with green brushstrokes. The furniture was of wood. And the room itself was big. Really big. Basically, the entire house was big and it was tiring Yakumo. Just by thinking of the size of the house and the walking he would need to see it all, was tiring him. Yakumo sighed.

"Yakumo, do you see anything?" Gotou-san asked. Yakumo didn't look at him and waited a bit to answer him. Just for fun. "Oi, Yakumo!" He repeated. And this time he answered.

"I see exactly what you see." Yakumo said. Gotou-san blinked.

"Didn't you answer me that in another case?" Gotou-san asked confused. Yakumo looked at him like he was crazy, even though Yakumo knew that it was true. "Doesn't matter. Then we can already go?" Gotou-san asked in the end.

"Yeah." Yakumo said as he took Haruka's hand and walked to the door.

Gotou-san had to smile to that image. He knew that they were made for each other but at first none of them wanted to admit it. In Gotou-san opinion, dating and living with Haruka was the best thing that could have happened to Yakumo. He also knew that Yakumo thought the same as him. He sighed as he rubbed his head and followed them.

While going down by the stairs Haruka and Yakumo were talking about the shopping they needed to do in the way back home. They also talked about the cleaning turns and some other things that left Gotou-san with a face never seen before.

In the end they reached the doorway and walked to the sun. Haruka and Yakumo were still locking hands and Gotou-san was eating some sunflower seed. After stopping smoking he decided to eat them, even though he started to get rounder… than he already was.

"Yakumo, I think it's very strange that Hideaki Oyama and Azumi Mori, which neither of them have something to do with the other one, were found like this." Gotou-san said, cutting the conversation between the young couple.

The two of them looked back at Gotou-san. Haruka after looking at Gotou-san looked at Yakumo, who had his poker face on. Yakumo in the other hand, held his chin with his free hand and stared at the floor, concentrated.

"Maybe they do have a connection we still don't know." Haruka said. Yakumo nodded, along with Gotou-san.

"I will tell Ishii to search information abo-" Gotou-san was cut.

"Detective Gotou-san?" asked a male voice. Gotou-san looked back surprised. Haruka and Yakumo shared a look and looked back at the man and Gotou-san.

"Tamaki Mori-san?" Gotou-san asked as he looked at the hand of Mori-san. He was holding a small hand. Gotou-san looked down and saw a child. She was looking at everybody with big brown eyes. "And the little Yuri-chan!"

At this rate, Yakumo already noticed who they were, but Haruka not very much. So basically, Haruka was looking between Yakumo, Gotou-san and the man that just appeared.

"I'm lost…" Haruka whispered to Yakumo, who just smiled.


End file.
